


Deviation: The Active Pen

by Jayalaw



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/pseuds/Jayalaw
Summary: SPOILER WARNING for the season finale. What if Carmen hadn't smashed Chase's pen on seeing it activate the hologram?





	1. Chapter 1

Carmen had intended a simple operation: free Chase from his cuffs, drag him out, and leave him at a nearby hospital. She knew what a few minutes of the brain extractor could do to a person’s mind. Dr. Bellum tested it out on a hapless classmate to demonstrate the effects. 

Things didn’t go according to plan. Chase could barely move, but he could click a pen. It landed on the floor, point down. Carmen started. It activated a hologram of a woman with short hair. She and Carmen blinked at each other in surprise. 

“Carmen Sandiego, I presume?” the woman asked. 

“Who are you?” Carmen asked. Part of her wanted to smash the pen but she hasn’t gotten an all-clear from Zach or Ivy. Time was of the essence; they couldn’t distract the teachers for much longer. 

“Never seen her before,” Player whispered in Carmen’s ear. 

“You can call me the Chief.” The woman narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing here with my agent Chase Devineaux, in a locked room?”

Her words carried barbed meanings. Carmen leaned down to pick up a collapsed Chase. Man, he was heavy. 

“It’s not what it looks like,” she said. “Chase, come on, wake up. I need to get you out of here before it’s-”

“Too late,” a gruff voice said. 

The sound of metal crunching. Carmen turned. Coach Brunt, twisting the door handles to her escape route. Her mother hadn’t changed much in the past year; still tall, stern, and strong. Her expression looked meaner. More hurt. And more determined. Carmen had a feeling she wouldn’t be getting a cupcake for this one. 

“So you’ve decided to partner with law-abiding folks?” Coach Brunt nodded at Chase and the hologram of the woman. “Thought you were too fancy for us?” 

Carmen lifted Chase to her feet and grunted. There was no point to denying those accusations; it was Carmen’s fault that V.I.L.E. had targeted Chase, and she had to get him out of here. 

“I prefer his company to those of psycho criminals and villains,” she said. “Chief, if Chase is your agent, we need help.  _ Please. _ ”

“Red, what are you doing?” Player exclaimed. 

Carmen didn’t know what she was doing. This mysterious woman, for all she knew, was another criminal. But she was locked in a room with a woman who could crush her and Chase into neat cubes made of bone and blood. Zach and Ivy were not responding, and Player was too far away to provide any immediate assistance. Coach Brunt was the best fighter out of the VlLE teachers; no student could take her on in a fair melee. Not even Carmen.   

Carmen grunted, picked up the pen and clicked it off, pocketing it. No point in letting Brunt destroy it.

“You know I can’t let you leave this room, Lambkins,” Coach Brunt said. “And you can’t fight with a man down. Best thing to do is lie down and come back into the fold.” 

She was tempted. She was sorely tempted, not to save her skin but Chase’s. He was a reckless idiot, but he was just doing his job. And he wouldn’t have been kidnapped if she hadn’t stolen his ID. But Coach Brunt’s satisfaction promised that if Carmen folded, that neither of them would get out of this room. 

Telling Coach Brunt that Chase wasn’t her partner was a no-go either. If Brunt believed her, then he’d be a witness. Taken out, just like Gray had tried to shoot that man at the archaeological dig. Then dumped by the side of a river. 

Carmen checked his pulse. Still beating, but the extractor had taken a toll on his brain. There was no telling how he’d feel once he regained consciousness.  

“You need to hold on,” Player urged. “I’ve notified the local police. They’re on their way.” 

“Where are the Cleaners?” Carmen asked, eyes scanning the room. There was a supply shelf to her back. A wrench, a few objects. 

“On call. I’d rather this was just between you and me,” Coach Brunt said. “Mama bear has some things to say.” 

Carmen sighed. This was going to be the stupidest thing she had done. She backed up, still dragging Chase, until she reached the shelf. A sleight of hand and a bait and switch.

“Sorry, but I can’t listen.” She tossed the wrench past Coach Brunt, till it hit the glass window. There was a shattering sound. Carmen sighed in relief. Lucky shot. 

“That’s it? That’s your big escape plan?” Coach Brunt said. “You were taught better than that, Lambikins.” 

“I wasn’t trying to escape,” Carmen retorted. She attached her grappling hook to Chase’s body and sent him flying. Coach Brunt grabbed for him, but Carmen grabbed her taser and pressed it to Brunt’s body. The red glow was all the distraction she needed. Chase went through the broken window, tearing his pants and legs. Carmen hoped the glass didn’t cut an artery or vein. 

“I’m really sorry about this,” Carmen said, and she meant it. “I never meant to hurt  _ you _ , after you rescued me from the side of a road.”

Coach Brunt brought her hand forward. She grabbed Carmen’s hand that held the taser and squeezed. Carmen had to let go or her hand would be crushed. She scuttled away. Coach Brunt stepped on the Taser. 

“But you did hurt me, Lambkins,” Coach Brunt said, and she sounded as sorrowful. “You hurt your mama bear. I know  _ why  _ you did, but you didn’t have to.”

“And what would have happened if I stayed?” Carmen asked, scrambling back. “I would have become like Gray? Murdered people just to make you proud?” 

She rummaged through her pockets. None of her thieving weapons were meant to take a woman down. They were meant for stealing.

“I’ve always been proud of you, Lambkins,” Coach Brunt said. “Why do you think I insisted on coming?” 

The pen. Chase’s last gadget. She pulled it out and clicked. It vibrated but she refused to let go. 

Blaring light came out. Coach Brunt shielded her eyes. 

“Well this is new,” The Chief said, as her hologram came out sideways. “Carmen, I don’t know what you’re doing, but the police are on their way. Where’s Chase Devineaux?”

“Outside!” Carmen yelped as she dodged a blow. “I sent him away to save him!” 

“Funny how you think he needs saving,” Coach Brunt said, managing to clock her in the face.

Carmen flew back into the shelf. Her back complained as it met wood. By some sheer luck she held onto the pen. 

“What did I teach you? Always protect the face.”

“Carmen Sandiego!” From the Chief’s tone, she seemed to realize how urgent this was. “The pen has a laser in it. Click the side.” 

Carmen did so. A red light shot out. It missed Coach Brunt, but burned the metal in the barred door. An idea formed in her head. Coach Brunt caught the glint in her eyes.

“Don’t even think about it.” 

Carmen tried. She shot the laser at the metal, and kept swinging the hologram of the Chief. Coach Brunt squared her shoulders and closed her eyes from the glare.

“Come on, come on,” Carmen whispered. She moved to dodge proactively. Just a little bit more, and she could run for it. 

“The gendarmes are on their way!” The Chief said. “Either of you kill someone, you’re going down for murder!” 

If Coach Brunt heard that, she didn’t let it stop her charge. Carmen did her best to dodge, but her mother had always taught them to go for the kill. Coach Brunt tackled her with full force, ripped off her hat, and punched her in the stomach. Carmen doubled over in pain.  


The pen sailed to the ground. Coach Brunt stepped on it. It smashed beneath her boots. The Chief’s panicked hologram faded. Then she went on the attack again. 

Carmen went down. She heard Coach Brunt tearing her coat apart, the same coat she had stolen a year ago. Clattering. All her gadgets, also stolen, scattered on the floor. Carmen struggled back on her butt, knowing she couldn’t swing her right hand. 

Slashing. The door. Someone was breaking it down. Coach Brunt hesitated. 

“Coach Brunt!” A voice boomed. “Stop!”  

The coach turned. Shadow-san stood in the doorway. Metal shards stood beneath him. 

“Black Sheep is cornered. You have won,” he said. “We need to take her back to VILE Island alive.” 

“I intend to do that, sugar plum,” Coach Brunt said. “After I beat some sense into her.”

“You’re going to have to beat harder then,” Carmen said, wincing in pain. “Because I’m never going back.” 

“Well, I’m mighty sorry to hear that.” Coach Brunt leaned down. “Come here, Lambkins.”

Carmen felt the muscles tighten around her. She gasped as her ribs cracked, one by one. Oh God, it hurt. She was going to die, hugged by the woman who raised her.

“Carmen! Hang on!” Player said. “Come on, fight it!”

But she couldn’t. Coach Brunt always knew her strength. And Carmen knew hers was fading.

Coach Brunt made a choking sound. Carmen looked up. Shadow-san had his fingers pressed to the woman’s neck. Coach Brunt flopped to the side, unconscious..  

“Black Sheep,” Shadow-san said. “Always so impulsive. Never signal your intentions to an enemy when you are beaten.”

“You . . . saved me?” Carmen tried to stand. Pain shot through her back and ribs. 

“You’re hurt.” Shadow-san reached down and picked her up. “Come. We need to leave before the police come.”

“So you’re double-crossing her to take me back alive?” Carmen tried to move, but she hurt too much. “You should have let her kill me.”

“I never want you to go back to VILE Island.” Shadow-san helped her toward the vent. He slashed the padlock and swung it open with her sort.

“Wait, what?” Maybe it was the pain making her delirious. Carmen wasn’t sure if she said that or if Player did.   

“Save your strength.”   

She would have protested, except everything hurt and maybe this was what her science books had described as a dying dream. Shadow-san helped her down and carried her. 

“The roofs. I’ll answer your questions there,” he said.

Carmen nodded. A upward glance at the smashed pen, at the Chief that had tried to help. Beyond repair, like her Taser, her hat and coat. Carmen could only hope that Chase was rescued, before Coach Brunt could hurt him further. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rooftops had never felt dirtier or more unsafe. But for now, it was their best option until Player could wrangle a private jet or plane. Carmen also wanted to hang around in the city for a bit longer, to make sure that Chase was okay. Having that device clamped on your head for a few hours was no picnic in the park. But at least she had gotten him away from Brunt. If only she had gotten herself away. 

Carmen sat still as Zach wrapped her ribs in gauze. Flares of pain interrupted her steps. Shadow-san waited a distance away. Ivy was pacing, keeping a lookout for Coach Brunt and tapping her foot.

"You still need to go to a hospital," she said. "I didn't get my degree in fixing up people." 

"No hospitals," she managed. "Paper trail."

"She's right," Shadow-san said. "Even if this ACME and Interpol were not looking, V.I.L.E. certainly is. The Cleaners would find you in a matter of minutes." 

"I'll find a private physician that can attend to you," Player said over the shared communicator. "Or I can create an alias in a distant city."

"Private physician," Carmen said. "Discreet."   

The typing sounds of Player, and she swore she could hear his teeth clicking. It must have been terrifying for him to hear Carmen's side of the rather unfair fight, though Carmen was the one who had taken the actual beating.

Shadow-san wiped his blade before sheathing it. He came to Carmen. 

"Black Sheep, that was a close one," he said. "I tried to keep Coach Brunt from coming, but she insisted. We only have a little bit of time before she gives chase again." 

"Of course she would." Carmen winced as she pressed a hand to her bandages. 

"I don't get it," Ivy said. "You WORK with V.I.L.E. And you've been a jerk to Carmen for all of her life. Carmen said she barely escaped you from the island. So why would you save her and then not take her back? And why would you reveal yourself to us, her team?"

"That's what I want to know," Carmen groaned. She definitely needed a vacation after a night like this; you couldn't steal objects while your bones were broken. Player could book a trip to a distant continent where she could rest up before resuming her campaign against V.I.L.E. 

"I never wanted Black Sheep to become a thief," Shadow-san knelt next to Carmen. "Because I knew what V.I.L.E. would demand."

"And I would never do it," Carmen said. "Because I don't steal lives. But then, the exam . . ." 

Shadow-san turned his face. He let out a sigh of frustration.

"Yes, the coat was empty."

"I knew it!" Carmen tried to fist-pump but groaned in pain. "But the day I left, the boat, you came at me with a sword."

"I wasn't trying to stop you," Shadow-san said. "I was trying to join you. Why do you think the Cleaners never caught you in their helicopter?"  

The pieces came together as if part of a digital jigsaw puzzle. Carmen blinked against the subsiding flares of pain. 

"You sabotaged it," she said. "Your sword."

"Wow." Zach dabbed at the blood on Carmen's face. "Carmen told us that leaving V.I.L.E. was near impossible." 

"It is," Shadow-san said. "But now we have both left. I think you know why."

"It was you," Carmen said. "You're the one who rescued me in Argentina when I was a baby."

"Strange as it may seem, even I cannot abandon a baby." Shadow-san nodded at her growing wonder. "I brought you to the island, to be raised."

It was all so strange. If Zach and Ivy weren't there, then Carmen would think that this was another fever dream induced by all her injuries. She would need help walking. 

"So what now?" Zach said. "Are you going to join our team now that V.I.L.E. knows you turned on Brunt?" 

"I don't think I should," Shadow-san said. "Not yet at least. I can lead V.I.L.E. astray and buy you time to heal, Black Sheep. They will not like the damage to their reputation of a teacher going rogue."  

"You can't take them on alone," Ivy said, and there was a finality to her words. "We've eluded them many times, sometimes barely escaping with our lives." 

"Ivy's right," Carmen said. "I owe you. We owe you, rather. You should come with us."

"Not yet." Shadow-san's voice gained an edge of stubborn, and as much finality. "There are still some scores that I need to settle."

Carmen sat up straighter. Shadow-san patted her shoulder softly. 

"Black Sheep, I'm proud of what you are doing. Never doubt that." 

"Then stop being such a jerk," she managed to snark. 

A smile curled at the edges of his lips. Then he stood, brushing roof grit off his white robes.

"Coach Brunt is on the move," he said. "I will go head her off." 

Carmen lifted her hand in protest, but Shadow-san jumped to the next roof, and vanished. It was then that Carmen noticed the bulky device. 

"Seriously?" Zach asked. 

"He left another drive," Carmen murmured with wonder. "So we can keep thwarting V.I.L.E." 

"Gotta say, he has style," Zach admitted. "Player, tell me you have an escape route and some dinner scheduled." 

"Already on it," Player said through the communicator. "There's a private driver on the street below who will take you to a discreet French physician in the countryside. The doctor has no visible Internet presence and can treat Carmen."  

"Great," Ivy said. "We better get moving. I don't want to do round two with V.I.L.E. tonight." 

She and Zach helped Carmen to her feet. She was able to walk better, but it was going to hurt. And it would hurt, until someone gave her pain meds.

"Grab that drive, Zach," she said. "We're going to need it."


End file.
